Celos
by EliHeroLover
Summary: *NUEVO SUMMARY* Un escocés con una idea errónea de lo que es una "relación". Para Scott, Matthew es SUYO y de NADIE MÁS. Para Matthew, Allistor no confía en él lo suficiente. ¡La base fundamental para una relación es la CONFIANZA! ¡Y yo sé que lo entenderás, Scott. . . . aunque, cueste. ScotCan y otras parejas.
1. ¿Confianza?

**Aclaraciones:**

"Asdfg": Conversación normal.

"_Asdfg": _Recuerdos, flashbacks.

"*_Asdfg* _": Diálogo interno.

* * *

**Celos**

No podía soportarlo más. No podía, **no** **podía**. El sentimiento era más fuerte que él.

_Francis me ha invitado un helado ayer, ¡realmente fue muy amable! —_

¡Desgraciado francés asqueroso! —Gritó a la nada, en la soledad de su cuarto, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. — No estás celoso, no estás celoso. . . —

Necesitaba un cigarro. Con pesadez se incorporó de la cama en la que estaba, tropezándose con un par de cosas que estaban arrojadas por el suelo, y fue hasta la mesita de luz que tenía a un costado de la puerta. De un cajón repleto de cajas de cigarrillos, tomo una y se apresuró a encenderlo, dando varias caladas a la vez.

— Maldición —

El mal humor se estaba apoderando de él otra vez. Si bien solía descargarse con su hermano menor Inglaterra, él británico no se encontraba en la casa. Ni Gales, ni Irlanda. Estaba completamente sólo. ¿Qué haría con tanta ira irracional acumulada?

— ¿Llamarlo? —

Negó con la cabeza. No debía hacerlo, estaba tan cabreado que podría agarrárselas con el pobre canadiense, él no tiene la culpa. No tiene la culpa de ser extremadamente **violable** y. . .

Se palmeó la cabeza. No sólo se estaba poniendo molesto, sino que ya en su cabeza se estaban formando pensamientos retorcidos que incluían al menor como protagonista. Eso no estaba bien, para nada.

Fuerza de voluntad, f-fuerza de voluntad Escocia —Continuó diciéndose a sí mismo, con el móvil en la mano. Sin embargo, tras un par de intentos de dejar el aparato debajo de la cama e irse del lugar, no pudo contenerse y marcó el número que tenía agendado como "favorito".

*_Bravo Kirkland, eres el puto dios* —_Pensó para sí con ironía, escuchando el tono del "bip, bip" en su oreja.

— Bonjour? —

La suave voz al otro lado del teléfono le hizo adoptar un ligero sonrojo en la cara que lo aturdió por unos momentos, pero luego se repuso.

— Canadá —

— Scotland! — El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su **novio** le llamase de esa manera tan formal.

— Scott, te he dicho que me llames Scott —

— Lo siento —

La calidez otra vez se agolpó en sus mejillas. Oh maldito y condenado Matthew que lo hacía sentir tan cursi.

― Sabes, no me gusta para nada que andes con esa rana, y mucho menos que salgas a tomar helado con él. ¿No lo has notado? Quiere tener sexo contigo. ―

Había algo en el subconsciente del escocés que le decía que se estaba comportando como un completo estúpido. ¡Escupió lo que estaba pensando sin reparos!

Con intenciones de querer remediar lo que había dicho por pleno impulso, se apresuró a replicar.

― No quise decir eso. . En realidad yo. . ―

Unas risas suaves al otro lado de la línea hicieron que el mayor se detuviese en seco. Era tan lindo cuando se reía. Oh espera. Se estaba riendo, pero de él.

_*Bravo Scott, ahora has perdido la dignidad.*_

― Oui, entiendo. Le he dicho a Francis que esto sucedería. ―Se escuchó un suspiro. Escocia aprovechó para darle caladas continuas a su cigarro, como un gesto de nerviosismo. Gracias a dios el menor no podía verlo a través de la llamada.― Deberías confiar más en mi.

.

.

.

Confiar en él.

Pero si él si confiaba en él, claro que sí. No cuenta la vez que le pegó al gordo norteamericano por tocarle el trasero "sin querer". No. Sólo había hecho lo que cualquier novio haría. ¿Verdad? Porque eso es lo que hacen los novios. Cuidar a sus pre. . – a sus princesos canadienses super violables. . .hasta de sus hermanos.

¿Verdad?

. . . . . .

**¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? Hum, tengo pensado continuarlo, si es que se les apetece. Acepto todo tipo de críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS. Soy nueva aquí, así que me encantaría escuchar sugerencias nuevas y esas cosas. Este fic ScotCan lo hice hace bastante pero por temas de falta de tiempo se me retrasó bastante subirlo aquí. Quiero agradecer a Pilar, (mi sis) quién fue la primera en leer esto cuando estaba en plena construcción :3**

**¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!**

**¿Review? :'3**


	2. ¿Ayuda extra?

**Bonjour! **

**¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este proyecto! Voy a ir mejorando con el paso del tiempo, y también traeré nuevos fics y obras de otras parejas más adelante.**

**Oh y antes que nada, no soy de esas que abandonan sus fanfics a medio escribir ni nada, tal vez me retrase porque, como todos, tengo obligaciones y cosas que hacer, pero haré lo posible para continuar y traerles capítulos. **

**¡De nuevo muchas gracias por apoyar este proyecto!**

**He hecho algunos cambios, para que sea más entendible la historia.**

**Y, sin dar más charla, les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

"Asdfg": Conversación normal.

"_Asdfg": _Recuerdos, flashbacks.

"*_Asdfg* _": Diálogo interno

* * *

El escocés y el canadiense se encontraban pasando la tarde/comienzo de la noche juntos un día después del "incidente" del teléfono.

Debido a que Alfred había viajado a ver a Arthur para arreglar algunos asuntos, el norteamericano había arrastrado consigo a su hermano con la excusa de que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con él y forjar lazos de hermandad más fuertes. Lo que para Matthew fue traducido a: "Necesito a alguien que me acompañe porque no me gusta viajar sólo de noche en avión." Aceptó por el simple hecho de que se podía pegar una escapada para ver al pelirrojo.

Y así lo hizo.

Y ahí estaban los dos, en la soledad del patio de la casa de Allistor Kirkland.

Sentados en la orilla de un árbol, Matt apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kirkland, quién tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje y fumaba pasivamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —

El primero en hablar fue el mayor. Apagó su cigarrillo y lo dejo a un costado, concentrando ahora toda su atención en el chico que estaba recostado sobre él. Matthew sintió la mirada ajena insistente clavándose en su cabeza, por lo que se removió nervioso y se incorporó, dándole la espalda.

— Hasta que Alfred termine lo que vino a hacer con Arthur —

— ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo? —El pelirrojo se posicionó delante del canadiense, colocándose de brazos cruzados. Matthew negó con la cabeza.—

— Lo siento, luego tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, aunque, la otra semana quizás este desocupado. .¡Te haré t-tartaletas de maple para recompensarlo!. . Oui?—

Las ganas del escocés de lanzársele encima por haber dicho eso con tanta dulzura eran inmensas. El canadiense era tan contrario a él, tan pero tan contrario, y justamente, la frase de **"Los opuestos se atraen"** era muy acertada, y a él le atraía tanto que podría vivir pegado al menor toda su vida.

Preferentemente que este de espaldas pegado a mí.

_Entonces, no tendría que preocuparme por absolutamente nada._

_Aunque no le vería mucho la cara._

_Pero si tendría acceso libre a su trasero._

_Y no sólo eso, lo podría tocar y observar solamente yo._

— Esta bien. —Se limitó a contestar. Su cabeza estaba muy ocupada con pensamientos pervertidos que debía suprimir antes de que su fuerza de voluntad le traicione. Ajeno a eso, el menor se acercó al cuerpo del escocés, y tomo su mano observándole con un dejo de preocupación. Kirkland alzó una ceja, y antes de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo, el canadiense se apresuró a hablar.

— Siento que te enojaste la otra vez que te conté que había salido con Francis a por un helado. —

Venía por ese lado. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, bufando.

— ¿Enojarme? —Prácticamente se hizo el desentendido. Una cosa era perder la dignidad por el teléfono, y una cosa muy diferente era hacerlo personalmente.

— Te dije que tendrías que confiar más en mí. Hace 9 meses* que estamos saliendo, quizás no te he brindado la confianza suficiente que. . —

— No desconfío de ti. Desconfío de los demás. —

Para cuando Matthew quiso replicar el ojiverde ya se estaba adentrando en la casa. Se molestó un poco, no le gustaba esa actitud que siempre tenía cuando se tocaban temas relacionados con sus sentimientos. Él siempre optaba por irse del lugar o cambiar de tema rotundamente. Y el canadiense lo seguía o bien, dejaba las cosas como estaban.

Pero esta vez sentía que era su culpa y su responsabilidad que Kirkland no confiará en él a pesar de haber estado ya bastante tiempo unidos.

Aunque era entendible, después de todo, siempre había estado sólo.

Un sentimiento mutuo que compartieron ambos alguna vez.

Pensó en que quizás el escocés necesite hablar con alguien más acerca de su inseguridad para con él. Suspiró y se adentró en la casa, pero sólo para sacar su abrigo y sus cosas. El pelirrojo que estaba en la cocina quiso decirle algo pero, sólo permaneció allí, mirándole.

— Creo que ya me iré, supongo que Alfred ya debe de haber terminado sus cosas, la pasé bien contigo. .

Obtuvo un "Bien" como respuesta del dueño de la casa.

Cuando estaba por salir por la puerta principal, unos brazos le retuvieron por las caderas y lo hicieron girar en sí. Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, en un beso fugaz pero dulce.

— Llámame cuando puedas. —

Matthew Williams salió sonrojado del lugar, pero sonriendo.

Las cosas iban a mejorar.

Pero quizás necesitaba algo de ayuda extra.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 2!**

**Sé que son algo cortos, pero conforme pasen los capítulos se van a hacer más largos. Próximamente habrá intervención de otros personajes, como también habrá un capítulo especial con la historia de cómo estos dos terminaron siendo pareja ( Me refiero a la parte donde está el " * " ), y se explicaran los celos de Scottie y la manera en la que Matt y su "Ayuda extra" —Que pueden provenir de varios lugares— lo solucionan en algún sentido. Cualquier sugerencia u comentario es bienvenido. Quizás suene repetitivo pero GRACIAS A TODOS, Muchísimas gracias, especialmente por los reviews y bueno, a toda la gente que sigue mi fic.**

**Oh, así como a manera de comentario, a mi me gusta tanto el ScotCan como el Franadá, así que no descarto la posibilidad de que de mi caja mágica a la que la gente llama "cerebro" salga algún fic sobre ellos dos.**

**Pido disculpas por si encuentran algún error gramatical, acepto tomatazos por eso.**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
